A New Friend
by korramellark12
Summary: Mako P.O.V. One-shot. Mako and Bolin are Korra's best friends. But, this is how Mako feels about Korra when they first meet before their match. He then discovers his feelings for the young Avatar. Takes place in episode two "A Leaf In The Wind". Please Review and enjoy.


A New Friend

The sunlight is just now peeking through the windows of our apartment on top of the Pro Bending Arena. I prop myself up on my elbows and stretch out my long legs. I look over to Bolin who is still sleeping and that's when I decide to throw a pillow at him to wake up.

"What was that for Mako?" he yells at me while throwing the pillow back to me, but I quickly dodge the attack.

"Bo we need to get up and head down to the training center. Remember we have a match today." I simply state.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but in the name of spirits, why so early." He states.

"Because it's better to train first than last," I reply back.

"Fine, I'll get up," he says while throwing the covers off his body.

I smile in my victory and say, "Alright, I'm up too," while throwing my legs off the bed. I then head over to my small closet and slip on my white tank top and black pants for training. I look over to Bolin who's already dressed and giving Pabu a bath. I simply roll my eyes and head to our small stove and begin to heat it up with a fire coming from my finger.

We quickly eat and then head down to the training center to meet with our waterbender Hasook. As usual the lazy man is late and we only have an hour left of practice time. I head over to my station and begin to shoot fireballs at life-size dummies. I look over to Bolin and he's earthbending the circular disks into the net across from him. Then that's when I look at Hasook and he's just sitting on his bum and spinning water in the air with his finger. I angrily walk towards the lazy bender and yell, "What are you doing?"

"Training for the match," he simply replies back which makes me even more ticked.

"Really, it looks more like you're just sitting on your ass doing nothing," I retort back to him.

He then gets up and gets close to my face, "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?"

I simply reply to his question by knocking him off his feet and then nearly hitting his face with a huge fire blast. He then gets up from the ground with scared eyes and begins to whip water in the air hitting an invisible opponent. I then walk back to my corner and begin training again only with a grin on my face.

After our hour of training Hasook leaves and Bolin and I head out into the city. Bolin has Pabu on his shoulder and we're making our way to our usual hang out spot, Central City Station.

I have my hands shoved into my pockets and I'm leaning against the railing to Firelord Zuko's Statue. I watch Bolin teaching Pabu little flips and I have to admit that little guy is pretty cute. We stay near the statue until we get hungry and we then leave to get some grub.

We find a little stand in an ally with an old woman selling meat. She told us a crazy story about how a girl and huge polar bear-dog came to her stand a couple of days ago. I knew she was crazy, but it was an interesting story.

After lunch we go to the docks and just hang out for a while. "So, Mako, are you ready to fight the Tiger-Dillos?" asks Bolin.

"It'll be easy Bo, they aren't that good," I reply.

"Do you think Hasook will be ready?"

"That, I have no idea about, but I do know he won't be on the team for very long. We need him off after the Championship Tournament."

"How are you so sure we're going to get in?" he asks.

"Because Bo, we're the best," I say and then rub his head.

He pushes my hand away and then asks, " So bro, you have a girlfriend yet?"

Taken by surprise I say, " Bo, if I had a girl I would tell you. And what about you, you got a girl?"

"No, I would tell you if I had a girl before you," he says with a smirk. I then take Bolin in a headlock and we both begin to play around.

A couple hours later it's time for our match. I meet up with Hasook and we walk together in silence to the preparation room. I walk in the door and see that Bolin has another fan girl with him and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Psst, Bolin," I whisper.

"Yeah," he replies.

"I told you. You need to stop bringing in your crazy fan girls before the matches. Get her out of here."

"Ah, come on Mako. Alright look, I kind of promised her she could stay. But man, I got a good feeling. There's something special about her. I know it," he then runs over to her and says, "Come here, I want you to meet my brother Mako."

"Mako! Wow I heard you play on the radio," says the girl.

I just walk past her putting my helmet on and saying, "Come Bolin we're up."

All three of us get on the platform that takes us to the ring and we wait to be introduced. The man then rises from the middle of the ring and yells, "Introducing, The Fire Ferrets!"

The platform then moves us to the ring and we take our stances in zone one. The bell then rings and we're off. I shoot fire blasts at the opposing team and keep dodging their attacks. Hasook and Bolin were pushed back into zone two and it was up to me to stay in zone one. I kept weaving through their attacks. But I was hit and my foot had crossed the line. The other team took the first round.

"Come on Hasook, get your act together," I say to him. He never really practiced this morning so this made me even more furious to this one life form.

The bell rings and we are immediately in zone two. Bolin did a stomach shot to one of the other players, Hasook did a water whip with his feet, and I shot fire blasts to the other players. Soon enough, they were all beat and we took round two. So now we're neck and neck.

The final bell rings and now we are in round three. Hasook tries to dodge and fight at the same time, but he then stumbles and then gets back on his feet. I couldn't help but think what an idiot. But, then he is hit with water and is sent tumbling into Bolin. The other team uses this to their advantage and their earthbender takes them out of the ring. It's up to me now.

At first I had no idea what to do, but then I came up with a plan. The other team directs all their energy towards me and that's exactly what I want. I'm going to tire them out. I dodge all their attacks. When I'm in zone three I do my first attack and send fire right to their waterbender and he's out of the ring. I keep fighting back and hit the firebender out. It's now fire against earth. He sends an earth disk towards me and I hit it with fire and it explodes into dust. I know my other opponent can't see me, so I use it to my advantage by surprise attacking him and sending him out of the ring. Knock out. I won for the Fire Ferrets. But I was extremely furious with Hasook.

I meet up with Hasook and angrily say, " You did more harm out there, then. You almost cost us the match."

"We won didn't we, get off my back," he yells back to my face and storms out of the room while throwing his helmet on the ground.

"Useless," I say as he slams the door.

The girl or Korra I think her name is says, "You guys were incredible out there! Especially you mister hat trick."

"Oh, you're still here," I say barely noticing her.

"Oh, you're still a jerk," she retorts back.

I head to the table and start taking off my gear and I can hear the girl still rambling on about something, but then I hear her say that she's an earthbender, and a waterbender, and a firebender.

I then say, " You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot."

"Both are true," she says back.

Bolin then gets a surprised face and then points to the Avatar and whispers, " The Avatar!"

In the training center Bolin and Korra are working on their earthbending and I'm just leaning against the metal stairs. Bolin corrects her on her mistakes and she then perfects the stance and attack.

"Not bad," I say. This girl is actually really good at earthbending.

"What does it take to impress this guy?" she asks. I was caught off guard because I have given her a compliment.

"What, I said not bad. You know what, I think it's time I turn in," I say and head towards our apartment, " You kids have fun. Nice to meet you Avatar Korra."

"Yeah, it's been a pleasure," she says sarcastically.

"See you upstairs bro," I say to Bolin and continue to our room.

I'm already under my covers when Bolin comes in and goes into his bed. He then says, "Mako, I told you that girl was special. I think I might like her."

"Good for you Bo, and night. We have another match tomorrow also," I sleepily say back.

"Night Mako," he says back and I roll on my side and go to sleep.

I wake up early again, and yell for Bolin to get up, even though we're both exhausted. Bolin and I get dressed, eat breakfast, and head to the training center.

"Hey, where's Hasook?" asks Bolin.

"I don't know, but we need to get practicing. Tonight's match is the last before the Championships."

I continue to shoot fire blasts into the air and Bolin shoots the earth disks into the net. It's the end of our training time and Hasook still hasn't shown up. Bo and I head out in the city and just hang out and wait until the match.

I'm honestly nervous for this match, we may lose and not go into the Championships. It has been my dream ever since I was a little kid to win the Final Pro Bending Championship Match.

"You think Korra, will be there tonight?" asks Bolin.

"How would I know," I say back.

"Because I invited her again," says Bolin.

"Bo we can't have any distractions today, we need our head in the game," I say.

"I know but I really like this girl Mako. Come on."

"Fine Bolin, she can come. But this is the last match."

"Deal," he says and then shakes my hand with a smile on his face.

We're at the Bending Arena and Hasook still hasn't shown. I know he isn't coming so we might as well forfeit the match, but then Korra comes storming in.

"I didn't miss your match, did I? You guys look like you lost already," she says.

"We might as well have," says Bolin.

"Hasook's a no good no show," I say.

The official then pokes his head in and says, " You guys have two minutes to come out or your disqualified."

"Well there goes our shot at the tournament, and the winnings," I say.

"Can't you ask one of those guys to play?" asks Korra.

"No, the rules say you can only compete on one team," says Bolin.

"Well, then, how about me? I'm a topnotch waterbender, if I do say so myself," says Korra.

"But you're the Avatar. Isn't that cheating?" says Bolin.

"It isn't if I only waterbend."

"No way I'd rather forfeit, then look like a fool out there," I say.

"Wow, thanks for the confidence Mako," says Korra.

The official comes in again and says, "Times up, you in or out?"

Before we can answer Korra says, "We're in."

Surprised I say, "We are?"

"Yes!" shouts Bolin. And he and Korra run over to the lockers to get ready.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this," I yell back.

"You can thank me later," says Korra.

"This girl is crazy," I say to myself. I just know we are going to lose this thing and make a fool of ourselves.

It's round one and we take our stances in zone one, "Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive. In fact, don't do anything at all. Just try to not get knocked out of the ring," I say to Korra, knowing that she'll try to be a big shot.

"You got it Captain," she replies back and the bell rings. Korra then gets a huge amount of water and hits the opponent off the side of the ring. I hit my hand to my face and Korra screams, "Man overboard!"

The official then says, "Fire Ferret waterbender penalty, move back one zone."

"What! Why?" she yells back.

"You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring, not over the sides," I reply and I'm already becoming irritated and it's only the first few minutes of the match.

"Oh, whoops," says Korra.

They ring the bell again for us to continue fighting. Korra tries her fancy moves and ends up stepping into zone one and she is then fouled and forced to move back another zone, I knew this was a bad idea from the start. She didn't listen to me I told her no fancy moves. The Tiger-Bears gets round one.

The other team knows that Korra is new at this are directing all they're hits on her. Bolin and I try to save her, but they keep hitting her. She then becomes furious and earthbends two disks in front of her face to protect herself. That's when I knew it was over.

It took a couple of minutes for the crowd to understand that the Avatar was with us. I was honestly shocked when they let her continue fighting, but that she could only waterbend. I just wanted to be disqualified and be over with this as soon as possible.

The bell rings again and the other team is trying to attack Korra off the ring and soon enough they do. Bolin and I continue fight until the round is over and they take round two also. I thought we should just give up right now.

Korra comes back from the tank and we all take our stances for round three. The Tiger-bears keep attacking Korra until she is one the edge of the ring. Bolin and I are cornered by one of the other players and we helplessly watch Korra try and fight. But, then out of nowhere she starts to dodge their attacks like a whole different person. She would gracefully weave by each attack, she was moving like an airbender. I couldn't believe how beautifully she was moving her body to dodge the incoming attacks.

After the Tiger-bears try to attack Korra, they begin to become tired. That's when Bolin and I step up and begin to fight them. Korra starts to do some fancy moves, but they are actually working. I hit one of the guys out of the ring, Korra and Bolin take out another guy, and Korra finishes off the final opponent. Another knockout. The announcer yells, " The Fire Ferrets have a place in the Championships!"

I hug my brother and then go up to Korra and say, "Korra what can I say, you really came alive in that round. The way you dodged their attacks, you really are a natural."

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves," she says back. I wonder who this someone is, but I quickly put it aside.

We go back to the lockers and change out of our clothing. Bolin then comes up to me and asks, "Bro, can she join the team."

"Of course Bolin, she's the only good waterbender we may find."

"Korra, did you hear that. You're apart of the team!" yells Bolin.

"Really, thank you guys so much. I won't let you down," she says and then hugs Bolin and I can see his cheeks turn pink. Korra then comes running towards me and hugs me tightly. I felt something stir in my stomach when she hugged me, but I ignored it.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow for training. Bye."

After she closed the door I knew what the feeling was in my stomach. I think I might actually like Korra more than a friend.

That night when Bolin was asleep I go towards the window and sit on the little chair we have there. I then look out to Air Temple Island only thinking of one person. Korra.


End file.
